


[Podfic] Windows Without Glass

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [62]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Movie(s), Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Charles would have met Nina, someday. Erik would have made sure of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Windows Without Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053037) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> Recorded as a party favor for podcath for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to yahtzee for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Windows Without Glass

  


**Author:** yahtzee  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** X-Men  
  
**Pairing:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Charles would have met Nina, someday. Erik would have made sure of it.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bX-Men%5d%20Windows%20Without%20Glass.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7053037) | **Wordcount:** 1712  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bX-Men%5d%20Windows%20Without%20Glass.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB| **Duration:** 0:11:56  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bX-Men%5d%20Windows%20Without%20Glass.m4b) | **Size:** 5.7 MB| **Duration:** 0:11:56  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
